World on Fire
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: Stiles knew that there was something wrong with him, but it took a dark secret for it to come out. Leaving Beacon Hills behind with a family member who had died 14 years ago Stiles knew this was the right thing to do, but he did not know how many it would hurt.


The cold waters of the lake moved around, twisting the seaweed and causing mini tornados to hiss under the murky depths. Stiles stood above this without a care his face sad and tears fled the inner confides of his beautiful amber eyes. His mother had once told him stories, while she rested in the hospital bed. She spoke of the beautiful, powerful, and dangerous world of mermaids and the angels.

Stiles loved those stories, the angel falling in love with the mermaid. The danger, and lust in their romance, it was against the laws for angels to leave heaven, and the merpeople to break the surface. Humans never could handle the beauty and pureness that came with these creatures. Stiles never missed the sad tone, and the deep love in his mothers voice and eyes when she told it. The angel fell loosing his grace, his wings. The mermaid swam to catch him, bring the fallen angel to land.

He longed for her, and she longed for him. The mermaid gave up her magic, and lost her tail. They both lost there family, but gained a new one with themselves, in their son. Humans always flooded to be friends with the family, but only one was really gifted with the chance. A family with a torn household, a mother and her son. The sons became good friends not knowing that soon, in there future one would become an Alpha and one would fall into the path of merman or angel.

The fates were set and the dominos were poised to fall.

Stiles moved to sit on the edge of the dock thinking of last night, the dream he had. He would of passed it off as nothing if he didn't live in the world of shape shifters and magic. The woman was dark, but her eyes were bright, like the light at the end of the tunnel. Her ivory skin made her ebony hair looked like yin and yang. The style reminded Him of Bellatrix from Harry Potter. The bloody red lipstick smeared on to his cheek after she wrapped her bony arms around him. Her beautiful Russian voice filled his mind as she whispered, "I am so sorry, so very sorry."

When she pulled away the dark shadows over, and under her eyes framed the beautiful whiskey amber color of them. Stiles wanted to ask her why, she was sorry, but the white room became bright. Two blurry black wings grew from behind her, and then Stiles woke up. The water was cold against his feet making him relax, the water always did. Stiles felt weird though as he felt the water moved up his ankles, and the legs. Stiles froze watching the water crawl itself up his legs. Stiles felt the water tighten, and before he could scream the water pulled him down into the cold lake. Stiles felt his head smash the dock, before the bleakness took him under.

* * *

I watched from the cloud, the cold feeling of rain underneath my small body as I waited. The boy was interesting to me, I liked enjoyed watching him,he had this air around him, an airy feeling. It was so unlike mine, but it was familiar. The water curled up to him as he was pulled under, I jumped up waiting for him to come back up, but he didn't. I bit my lower lip chewing at it as I felt my wings shuffle wanting to, needing to help. I took a deep breath knowing that earth was off limits for people like me, but this was a risk I needed to take.

Launching off the cloud curing so the fall went faster. My wings shaking as they spread out before I hit the water skipping across the cold depths. I folded them back canon balling into the water. The murky depths were making it hard to see the boy. I swam down following the last of the air bubbles to him, I grabbed him wrapping my arms around his waist and pulled. My wings moved creating currents, but he would not move. I felt a panic surface around me as the bubbles stopped leaving his mouth. I quickly moved my arms letting him go, before grabbing his face and breathing the left over air into him.

I felt my life force slip away slightly moving into the boy from the kiss, as I pulled away I was meet with his beautiful whiskey eyes. I felt the water move leaving the brace they had around his legs, and then the blackness closed in around my eyesight as my eyes closed. The last thing I felt was his arms wrapping around me and pulling me up.

* * *

Stiles watched the woman as she lay on the dock. Stiles closed his eyes, the images of the cold water swam around him, the sun shining brightly through the water. The shadow flew over the water as he watched. The shadow moved around for a few hours until it landed on a few rocks a mile out from the shore. He broke the surface and looked at the woman, her black wings folding behind her, and he moved the bloody red tail.

Stiles gasped as he opened his eyes and meet the woman's. Her black wings relaxed as the bloody red scales on his legs disappeared. Stiles looked at the woman shocked as her black wings disappeared as well, but when he reached a hand out, he still felt the feathers behind her back. She smiled at him shyly before sitting up and crossing her legs.

"My name is Adriona, and you are Genim" she said quietly.

I frowned at her and said "call me Stiles."

She smiled, and I returned it.


End file.
